poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Here in the Hundred Acre Wood and fight Vexen
This is how Ryan go to the Hundred Acre Wood and fight Vexen in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. Ryan is in the Hundred acre Wood and he saw Pooh Ryan: What's wrong, little fella? Pooh: I'm looking for my friends. Ryan: Are they around here? It looks like nobody's here. Pooh: Oh. Then perhaps I'm looking for nobody. Ryan: You're looking for nobody? Pooh: I suppose I must be. But, they don't seem to be anywhere. (Starts rubbing his tummy) And all this searching is making my tummy rumble. Hmm...I wonder if there's any honey about. Oh, but if I stop to eat, I shall first have to stop searching. Ryan: Why don't we look for your friends together? Pooh: For nobody, you mean? (Ryan sits down on the log) Ryan: No, for your friends. They might be around here. Let's find them together. Pooh: Oh, are you looking for my friends, too? Ryan: No, but I'm looking for some friends of my own. Pooh: And are they friends who know my friends? Ryab: I'm not sure, Pooh. (Standing up) But I know what it's like to miss your friends. So why don't we look for them together? Pooh: I'd like that, Ryan. (Ryan walks behind Pooh's house and notices something on the ground) Ryan: Huh? (Piglet is hiding behind one of the shrubs. When he looks out and sees Ryan, he becomes scared. Ryan notices him and walks to him, but Piglet runs behind another shrub. Ryan eventually finds Piglet behind one of the shrubs) Piglet: Ooooh! Oh no! Oh, dear! Don't mind me. Ryan: You're not Pooh's friend? Piglet: Well, I... Um... I mean, I'm not NOT Pooh's friend... I'm... (Pooh walks over to them) Pooh: Why, hello there, Piglet. Piglet: Oh! It's you, Pooh! I'm so relieved... I finally found someone! I got separated from the others. And I was so worried, I didn't know what to do. Ryan: That explains why you were so fidgety. Pooh: Piglet, why don't you come with us to look for the rest of our friends? Piglet: What? Oh my, I don't know... Ohh... What should I do... Ryan: Guess he doesn't want to come. (Ryan and Pooh start to walk away) Piglet: Wait! Please! Pooh: Have you decided to join us, Piglet? Piglet: Well, no. I'm... I'm still thinking. But before you got here, I found something strange in the shrubs... I thought it might help you to find everyone else... (Ryan learns Confuse. Ryan and Pooh go through Rabbit's garden and are about to leave when a pumpkin rolls down the path) Ryan: Watch out! (Ryan jumps out of the way and the pumpkin hits Pooh, which causes him to roll back through the gate. Pooh gets up and Ryan walks to the gate) Ryan: That was close! Are you okay, Pooh? Pooh: Yes...I seem to be. Ryan: Where did that pumpkin come from? ??????: Yoo-hoo! (Rabbit appears from the end of the path, and he walks over to Sora) Pooh: Hello, Rabbit. Rabbit: Oh, I'm glad you're here! Would you help me sort the vegetables from my garden? Ryan: So the pumpkin was yours... (Ryan talks to Rabbit) Rabbit: Do you want to help sort the vegetables? Ryan: Sure, I'll help! (Ryan helps Rabbit sort his vegetables) Rabbit: Thank you for the help. Please take this, won't you? (Ryan learns Cross-slash+. Ryan and Pooh leave the garden and come to a grassy hill with a large tree. They notice three balloons tied to a log) Ryan: I wonder what these balloons are for? (Ryan and Pooh take the balloons and they rise into the air. They ride the balloons up to the top of the tree, collecting honey along the way. At the top of the tree, Ryan and Pooh meet Owl) Owl: Hoo! Look who made it all the way up here! (Ryan, Pooh, and Owl all gather back at the bottom of the tree) Owl: Are you all right, Pooh? Pooh: Oh yes, Owl. I found it rather fun. Ryan: Maybe you could use a balloon to look for your friends. Owl: Hoo! Hoo! You might think so, young man. But serious problems arise when you arrive at your destination. Ryan: What? Owl: Once you find your friends, how do you get down to them? You see, a balloon goes only where the wind blows. Which is usually up! What if you saw your friends, but the wind kept them just out of reach? I'd rather have to keep looking for my friends, than find them and not be able to reach them. Ryan: You've got a point. Owl: If you want to find someone, you'd best do it on foot. It can be quite exciting to stumble across a friend where you least expect them! Pooh: Well, that is how I feel---when I stumble across some honey! Owl: That's the spirit, Pooh! Keep moving and keep looking. Pooh: Thank you, Owl. That's what I'll do. My tummy is anxious for me to find that honey. Ryan: Don't worry, I'll help Pooh find his friends. Owl: Splendid! Here's something to speed you on your way. (Ryan learns Firaga Burst. Owl flies away. Ryan and Pooh come to a clearing with trees and tree stumps. They see Tigger bouncing on the tree stumps. Tigger then jumps off and talks to them) Tigger: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Say, how would you like to bounce with me? (Ryan and Pooh bounce on the tree stumps with Tigger) Tigger: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Not bad at all! Pooh: We were just trying to bounce like you, Tigger. Tigger: I'm surprised you could keep up with me. Ryan: Well, I can bounce with the best of them, now! Tigger: Is that so? Then let's see you do this! (Tigger jumps from stump to stump, somersaulting in mid-air both forwards and backwards) Ryan: Whoa! (Tigger jumps back to them) Tigger: What do you think of that? Ryan: I could never... Tigger: Awww, you don't have to do it like me! Bouncing is best when you do it your own way! 'Cause I'm Tigger, and you're Ryan! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (Tigger bounces away, but Pooh stops him) Pooh: Tigger, I think you dropped something. Tigger: Oh, that? I found it on top of a tree when I was bouncing. You can have it, Sora. Kind of weighs me down when I'm bouncing! (Tigger bounces away. Ryan learns Idyll Romp. Ryan and Pooh continue into a muddy area, with a big shrub of grass and weeds in the middle of the mud. They walk over to a hole surrounded by 3 ledges. The hole has wind coming out of it) Ryan: That's an awfully blustery hole... (They walk over to the hole and the wind propels them high into the air. They float down and land in the middle of the big shrub. Roo comes out of it. Ryan and Pooh follow) Pooh: Hello there, Roo. What were you doing here? Roo: I was so busy looking for Tigger, that I was blown away by the wind, and fell down here! Pooh: And you got stuck? Roo: No. I was waiting for Tigger... ...so we can ride the blustery wind together! So, if Tigger rides the wind here, this is where I'll be! It sure will surprise Tigger. Don't you think? Ryan: But what if he doesn't fall here? Pooh: Hmm...yes, if Tigger rides the wind, his bounces might bounce him even further away. Roo: Well, I was getting a little lonely and tired of waiting for him. Ryan: Instead of waiting, why don't you see if you can find him? Roo: You're right! That's a great idea! (Roo starts to leave, but he comes back) Roo: By the way, I found this in the shrubs. Why don't you take it? (Ryan receives a Mega-Ether card. Ryan and Pooh climb up onto a ledge and find Eeyore, who's lost his tail) Eeyore: Lost my tail again. It figures... Ryan: Do you know where you lost it? Pooh: Oh yum! I found it. (Pooh is over by a a hole in a tree) Pooh: I knew if I just listened to my tummy it would find some honey. Eeyore: Probably upset the bees, though. Taking their honey, that is. (They get honey from the hole in the tree, and Ryan gets rid of the bees with his Keyblade. Pooh runs into a tree and Eeyore's tail falls out from the top of a branch. Pooh gets up) Pooh: Oh, bother... My head... Eeyore: Well, much obliged, Pooh. Pooh: I'm sure I'm obliged to you too, Eeyore. But...um...for what? Eeyore: For running into that tree and getting my tail back for me. Pooh: Oh but, I was just trying to get away from those bees. And keep up with Sora. Eeyore: Well anyhow, you helped me. Thanks. Ryan: And I was just trying to get rid of the bees. It was an accident that we found your tail. Eeyore: An accident. It figures. Nobody would help me on purpose. But I'm still obliged. Thank you, Pooh and Ryan. Pooh: You're welcome, Eeyore. Eeyore: Here's something for you. Ryan: Hey, it's okay, Eeyore. It was just an accident. Eeyore: I know, but this fell down along with my tail. It's the accidental part of my thank you. (Ryan receives an Elixir card. Ryan and Pooh come to a log in the middle of a grassy field) Ryan: I guess we can't go any farther. So Pooh, wasn't it more fun looking for friends together? Pooh: Oh yes, Ryan. It was. And I'd like you to have this. Thank you for helping me. (Pooh sits down on the grass) Pooh: Whew... I've walked so far, I think I need a little rest. If only I had a honey pot to keep me company... Ryan: ... Well, I'd better be going. Pooh: Where to? Ryan: To look for my friends. Pooh: Then I shall help you look for them, too. Ryan: That's okay, Pooh. You should stay here. Pooh: You mean...this is goodbye? Ryan: No way! I'll always know where to find you. (Thinking) ! If I don't forget... (Pooh gets up) Pooh: Don't worry, Ryan. You can count on me. Even if you forget Winnie the Pooh, I won't forget you. Ryan: Thanks, Pooh. He left the Hundred acre Wood and he saw Vexen Ryan: Who are you suppose to be? Vexen: I am Vexen. I have come to collect your debt, Ryan. Crash: Debt!? Ryan, you don't tell me you own something from that guy. Ryan: Come on, of course, not. Vexen: Oh, but you do. You own me for reuniting you with your friends. Ryan: What? You don't mean- Vexen: Indeed, I do. I'm the one who brought Cody and the Dazzlings to you. Ryan: So, it was you! You're the one who's been controling them! What have you done to them!? Vexen: I see no need to give you information about where they are. After all-- why trouble you in your final hours. Ryan is fighting Vexen Vexen: As I expected, you weren't one to die so easily. Ryan: Like I could give up from you!? Vexen: I wouldn't be so sure. Did you even noticed? I was delving deep into your memories as we fought... And here, look what I found. (He show a Card) A Card crafted from all the memories that are locked in the other side of your heart. He throw the card to him and disappeared Ryan: Wait! gone and he look at card Ryan: Locked in.. my heart? Meanwhile Axel: If Ryan disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plans. Marluxia: I trust that you know what you need to do. Axel: Haven't a clue, really. Maybe you could spell it out for me. Marluxia: Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must eliminate the traitor. Axel: No taking that back later. (Axel disappears. Ryan and the group enter the Eleventh Floor. Ryan takes out his new card and looks at it) Spikewave: A card made outta memories from "The other side of your heart"? Hmm, I wonder what it does. Ryan: We'll find out soon enough. It's the only one we have left. No other way to move forward. He use the card and went to the door Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3